


A face of a lover with a fire in his heart

by wetbellamyblake



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbellamyblake/pseuds/wetbellamyblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ModernAU - He remembered when he was still a child and Anne would have been the same as Bess. A smile appeared on his face at the memory of her sparkling blue eyes when she realized what gifts she'd received for christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	A face of a lover with a fire in his heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChelleLeigh1917](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/gifts).



> Christmas with modern Richard and Anne - very fluffy and at the end very smutty :)  
> I hope you like it :)

Richard watched with an amused look how his niece Bess tore apart the wrapping of her christmas presents. Of course she couldn't await lunch to open them. He remembered when he was still a child and Anne would have been the same as Bess. A smile appeared on his face at the memory of her sparkling blue eyes when she realized what gifts she'd received for christmas.

After they passed their lunch in a pleasant silent it was time for the adults to exchange their presents. Anne smiled as she looked at the earrings she got from Richard.

"Thank you.", she whispered and leaned over to place a light kiss on his lips.

Richard smiled at her and and studied her face for a moment.

"You like them?", he asked and Anne nodded.

"Of course I do. They're beautiful.", she replied and gave him another kiss.

"You know, I really wonder when you two will marry.", Cecily, Richard's mother interrupted them.

"George didn't even need one year to realize that Isabel was the right woman for him and you, my son, already need more than three years.", she added and looked at her youngest son with piercing eyes.

"Mother, please. I'm sure that Richard and Anne are old enough to decide when they are ready for this step.", Edward said and turned around as Bess started to cry because she fell over one of her presents.

Anne felt her cheeks getting hot out of embarrassment and she turned around to see if someone had noticed what just happened. She felt relieved when she saw that their parents were talking and that Elizabeth was having a discussion with George. Her sister Isabel, who stood alone by the fireplace was the only one who noticed and gave Anne an encouraging smile. 

Richards hand was softly grabbing hers and gently squeezing it. Anne smiled at him in response. She honestly wondered if Richard would ever pop the question. Sometimes she found herself tired of waiting and on the edge of asking him to marry her but her dream of the old fashioned way simply hold her back.

The rest of the day passed without any embarrassing moments and as Richard left with Anne they were both glad to finally go home.

Later Richard was sitting in the living room, looking at the christmas tree they had been decorating together at the beginning of the month. As Anne sat down beside him on the couch she followed his gaze and then looked at him questioningly.

"Penny for your thoughts?", she asked and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Richard laughed lightly and looked at her.

"You know, whenever my gaze fell on the christmas tree at Edward's house I couldn't help but think that ours is more beautiful.", he explained and started to brush his fingers through her hair.

Anne smiled and got up a bit so that she could look at Richard.  
"Do you like my present?", she asked and couldn't help but sound a bit worried.  
"I thought for a long time what to get you and when I heard that there would be a new play of Richard III I thought to get you tickets. I know you're fascinated by him.", she added.

"Of course I like it, my love. It was a wonderful idea from you but I wonder if you like my present. You didn't seem so happy about it. Did you expect something special?", Richard asked and studied her face again. She had been happy about the earrings, he knew that. He just wanted to be sure.

"I love them, my love. My old pearl earrings are not that beautiful anymore so I'm really happy to have some new ones.", Anne replied and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Do you mind if I'll take a picture of you in front of our tree?", he asked and smiled as Anne got up and went to the christmas tree to turn on the lights.

When she turned around again she found Richard standing right in front of her.  
"Richard?", she murmured and waited for him to get back a bit so he could take the picture. She was surprise that he remained standing there.  
"Is everything alright?", she asked and gasped as Richard went down on one of his knees.

"Anne.", Richard started and looked up at her.  
"I don't know when I started to love you but I know that I've never loved anyone else in my life and I don't think that there will ever be someone else I could love.  
I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning and the last before I close my eyes at the end of the day. I know I'm having this already but I want it for the rest of my life.", he said and reached into his pocket to take out a little box.

Anne's hand went to her mouth to hold back the laughter and tears appeared in her eyes.

"Anne.", Richard continued.  
"I love you! I always have and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  
Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

He opened the little box and a simple diamond ring was revealed.

Anne laughed and nodded at the same time. The tears were now rolling down her cheeks.  
"Yes!", she answered.  
"Of course I will."

Richard smiled and put the ring on her finger before standing up and drawing her into his arms, kissing her passionately. When he parted from her he rested his forehead against hers.

"Merry Christmas, my future wife.", he smiled and Anne laughed at this before she laid her lips on his again and guiding them into their bedroom.

Anne was opening the bottoms of his shirt with closed eyes as Richard lips caressed her neck and his hands went under the shirt she was wearing.  
She moaned softly when massaged her breasts through the material of her bra. 

Richard smiled lightly when he felt her nipples go taut at his touch and kissed her again, tracing her lip with his tongue before slipping it inside her mouth.  
They both moaned into each other lips as their tongues started to dance against each other and then fighting for dominance.

When Anne had unbuttoned Richard's shirt she parted from him and breathlessly brushed the shirt over his shoulders.  
Richard took the opportunity to free her from her shirt and unclasp her bra. As soon as her breasts were uncovered he lowered his head and took one nipple in his mouth, causing Anne to moan his name and to tangle her finger in his locks.

He gently pushed her down onto the bed and his mouth went to caress the other breast with the same affection. Anne moved her hips and could feel his arousal in his pants. She tried to reach down to open his trousers but Richard let go of her breast and started to kiss his way down over her stomach until he reached the waistband of her skirt.

Richard lifted himself up a bit so that he could open her skirt and pull it down with her underwear.

When he came back to her he placed her legs softly over his shoulder, kissing each of her inner thighs up until his mouth started to caress her most intimate part.

The room was soon filled with Anne's moans and when she felt her climax approaching Richard let go of her started kissing his way back until he reached her mouth and she could taste her arousal in his kisses.

Anne rolled them over and was straddling him. Bending over she placed several kisses over his torso before getting up and opening his trousers, pulling them down with his boxers.

As she straddled him again she observed his erection. Richard watched as she placed her hand softly against it and started to stroke it up and down. He watched as she licked over her lips with her tongue, closing his eyes in anticipation of what was to come.

A cry escaped his lips as Anne's lips started to take him in. Within seconds he knew that he wouldn't last long if she continued like this.

"Anne.", he murmured and her lips let go of his erection. 

When her lips found his in another passionate kiss she lowered her hips onto his and gasped as she felt him filling her.

Richard's hands went to her waist, holding her still as he felt himself being fully inside her. He clasped their hands together as Anne slowly started to move up and down on him and slowly speeding up her movements.

By the way she had her eyes closed, Richard knew that she was close but holding back.  
"Let it go.", he said and felt her inner walls clenching around him as her orgasm rocked through her body.

Richard turned them over again, so he was lying on top of her, their bodies still joined. He waited for Anne to come down and when she opened her eyes and looked at him, he started to move in and out of her with fast thrusts until he felt his climax overcoming him and spilling himself into her, groaning her name.

Later Anne was resting snuggled up against his body. Her head was lying on his chest and he was brushing his fingers through her hair.

"I think we should cancel lunch tomorrow with you sister and George.", he murmured and Anne looked at him.  
"Why that?", she asked and Richard smiled lightly.  
"I don't think I will make you leave the bed anytime soon these days.", he replied and rolled on top of her again.

On New Year's Eve Richard and Anne were at her parents for dinner. The Yorks would be there too, of course. When Anne's mother greeted them she noticed the ring on her daughter's finger. She looked at Richard and then at her daughter who was smiling at her before turning around and walking into the house.

"Cecily, dearest, come here! We have a wedding to plan."


End file.
